


Her Loyal Champion

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Romans | Arthurian Romances - Chrétien de Troyes
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Lancelot has an idea of something new for Guinevere to try with him





	Her Loyal Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only putting this up now in a bit of a batch over the course of the day, because apparently this is how I work now. I am using this entire month of prompts as practice for writing more ~spicy scenes, so any feedback is appreciated!! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For the first prompt, I picked face-sitting

“Are you certain?” Guinevere said. 

“I am, yes,” Lancelot said. It wasn’t as though she would be bracing solely on him, or to be more specific, on his face. She was on her knees above him as he lay on the bed, braced so she could have easily sat on his chest, her hands pressed forward to hold onto the beams of the headboard. 

They had eaten together that evening. There was nothing suspicious in itself of the queen inviting her champion whom she had knighted herself to dine privately. She ate alone with Gawain, or Kay, or any of the others as well. She was friends with them, and though she was also dear, dear friends with Lancelot, they were also lovers, and had been in love for almost as long as they had known each other.

The queen had asked Lancelot after if he wanted a glass of wine, and he had agreed, so she led him into her sitting room, and they sat right next to one another as they had a glass each. There were also some honey and almond cakes which they fed to each other, Lancelot making sure her fingers were clean when they had finished by licking them off. 

Her kisses after that were as sweet as the cakes had been, with a little fruitiness still from the wine, and a little bit of that subtle indescribable flavor that always accompanied her lips. He had carried her into her bedchamber, and undressed himself first after she asked him to, then folded her dress and shift atop his own discarded clothing. 

Lancelot had been thinking of something in particular all evening, and now that they were in her bed, he asked if she would grant him a favor. She had laughed, and said of course. He loved going down on her, but this time, he suggested that perhaps she was on top for that. So he explained how he had envisioned it, and blushed as he said how he liked the control that would give her. She kissed him, and said with a worried look that she didn’t want to sit too hard on him and hurt him. He assured her that she wouldn’t. So that was how they had ended up with Guinevere poised just above Lancelot, staring down at him with a little pink across her cheeks.

She lowered herself gently. Lancelot had his hands on her thighs to help guide her, and he felt the brush of curls, thicker than the hair on her head, against his cheek. He kissed her first along her folds, then between them, parting them further with his tongue to feel she was certainly interested, tasting that wetness. He could hear as her breath hitched, and all of the little noises she was beginning to gasp out as he got to work in earnest. 

The one problem with this position, Lancelot realized, was that he couldn’t see her face. But the feeling of Guinevere over him like this, the slight pressure as she would press down to chase her pleasure further, the overwhelmingness of her scent, made it more than worth it. 

He could feel when her legs started to shake more, so he continued the little circle he had been making, keeping the touch gentle and light. He knew well enough by now that it was featherlight touches like that which made Guinevere come apart, as she was beginning to do just now. Her breathing was more ragged, and she was letting out those little moans more frequently. She whispered and gasped his name, each time making it even more pleasurable for him. She was getting close; he could feel it. He wanted this to be as good for her as he could make it. 

“Ah, Lance, I-I think I’m…” 

He kept ahold of her legs as he felt her start to clench and let out a satisfied moan. He kept running that same little circle over her as she rode out her pleasure. He could picture what she must look like; her eyes shut, cheeks flushed, head tossed back, hair loose and wild down her back. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, he loved her so much. 

After she stopped shaking, she carefully lifted herself off of him, taking the proffered hand, and lying down next to Lancelot. He held her close while her breathing returned to normal, kissing her cheeks and forehead.

Guinevere sat up again. She touched his lips with her fingers, and said, “Did you enjoy that?”

“Of course,” Lancelot said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, and began to shift a little further down the bed. “Let me return the favor.”


End file.
